


Christmas Day

by newmoon



Series: Christmas Day series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoon/pseuds/newmoon





	Christmas Day

Isabella or Belle French and Baden Neal Pearce Gold or Bae are bestfriends. Bae met Belle in New York 3 years ago after he ran away from home because he couldn’t take what was becoming of his dad. Bae was in his last year in college while Belle had already graduated. She was just only two years older than Bae.  The two met when Bae went to the local bar and saw Belle struggling to carry his father to the taxi waiting outside and it was as if carrying her obviously drunk and heavy father wasn’t hard enough there was a guy who instead of helping her, the guy kept on harassing her to go out with him. So Bae pretended to be Belle’s boyfriend and helped her carry her father to the taxi. They had a fun conversation given the short walk they took from the bar to the cab waiting. They became the best of friends then.

It has been 3 and a half year since Bae and his father talked. Bae deciding, after the relentless prompting of Belle to call his father and ask how he was, that he would just visit him on his day off.

When Bae visited his father he saw how much he had change. He was no longer with the woman, Cora Mills, who brought the worst out of his father. His father was no longer involved in some dangerous business transactions with the Mills Company. But still most of Storybooke was afraid of him because he was unforgiving when it comes to a late rent payment. Bae’s old man had kept himself in his pawnshop and his big house only going out to collect the rent. Bae felt sorry for his father. So now that he and his father had reconciled he planned to surprise his father.

It was two days before Christmas when Belle finally agreed to go with him to Storybrooke and surprise his father. Bae could’ve brought Emma instead of Belle but Emma had to work and she had promised her parents that she they were going to spend Christmas together. So Bae and Emma had planned to spend the coming New Year together. So it was on December 23rd that Belle and Bae drove to Storybrooke Maine to surprise the town’s beast, Mr. Gold.

 


End file.
